Furi: A Long Sigh, a Sweet Lie
by Kiko-tan
Summary: A long night proves that Zenigata will never get rid of Lupin. Only, he doesn't exactly know it's Lupin and Lupin doesn't know how to tell him. LupinxZenigata
1. A Hard Day's Night

I finally decided to try a pairing with Zenigata. He's just too adorable! So I had to put some humor in. Maybe later, some JigenxGoemon if you guys beg enough ^-^  
Otanoshimini~

A Hard Day's Night

Zenigata slowly raised his scruffy chin and muttered, "Watch that thing, will ya?" He was referring to the cloth the bartender was using to clean. It was bizarrely pristine for something used to clean a little bar like that one. But Zenigata never took the time to pick through nice bars before. Drinking either meant going out to get black-out drunk with coworkers, in which case he didn't choose the place, or going out to get black-out drunk by himself, in which case he didn't care. Maybe he'd gotten a lucky pick.

"Sorry, sorry."

Zenigata grumbled a low nothing, finger playing on the rim of his glass as he heaved a sigh. Young people didn't know how to do a proper job these days... but apparently, neither did he. He shoved the glass forward, ordering a refill of gin.

The bartender stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and leaning forward. "Ain'tcha had enough? From the looks of it, one too many."

The inspector mustered what he could of a glare to the man before him. "I asked for a drink, not conversation." His words, however, were starting to come out a little more slurred than he had expected.

"Gotta watch out for the customers. Boss doesn't like it when he has to throw out bums. Besides, I think you just need a good night's rest." The bartender continued to clean the counters as he spoke which was not exactly what Zenigata had requested he do. Stupid kids thinking they were entitled to everything...

Yet Zenigata couldn't deny that he was exhausted and falling asleep on someone else' property was the kind of thing the higher ups were bound to find out by magic and yell at him for. If nothing, he could avoid that. He pulled out his wallet, holding it open with a groan. Hardly anything. He was too stubborn for a credit card and had used most of his money on booze. He didn't even have enough for one night at the crappiest hotel. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd slept in the park and it wouldn't be the last.

Unknown to Zenigata, the bartender noticed this. "Say, what's your problem anyway? You don't look like the kind of drunk who does this every night."

Why would the bartender ask him something like that? Zenigata thought the guy just wanted him out of there. A lot of ramblers came in, he supposed. After a pause of hesitation, he answered, "Job problems." Just saying it made him want to bury his mouth in a good, hard drink. He felt no need to elaborate. It was a common issue after all. Most people wouldn't even say he had job problems. He was still getting paid. There was just something so depressing about being taken off of his longest case, whether it was because of incompetency or not. Zenigata knew his skill. If he was incompetent, then the others didn't stand a chance. And now, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Tell me about it." The bartender was now sitting next to Zenigata, a drink in hand. "But hey, if you ever need a place to stay..." He kept his gaze on Zenigata as he downed a small glass of vodka.

That was something Zenigata had not heard in a long time. It was a nice thought, but he didn't want to be a bother. Eyes widening for a split second, he seemed to catch up with himself. "Isn't this a little strange to say to a customer?"

The bartender grinned. "Not at all, _okyaku-san_."

Zenigata took a minute to think this over. "Are you a prostitute?"

The other chuckled, playfully snaking an arm around the older man's neck while placing their faces close together. "Just a good samaritan."

A sense of relief washed over Zenigata as the cool air of the night caressed his face. He was sure he could have dozed off if not for having to walk to that man's home. He didn't even know the bartender's name and there he was staying over. Maybe he could cook breakfast in return. Maybe if the man wanted noodles, and Zenigata doubted that. "What's your name?" he mumbled, thinking he should at least know that. "I'm Zenigata Kouichi."

"Arata Takeshi." The two of them shook hands, Takeshi giving a warm little smile. Sinking deeper into the night, they finally came upon a little house. Before opening the door, however, Takeshi turned around. "Could you wait out here for a moment? Just want to tidy up a little."

Zenigata nodded. He didn't care about such things, but the man was only trying to be a good host.

"Hey," the man known as Takeshi whispered. "Jigen." He slapped Jigen ever so lightly on the cheek. "Jigen-chan!" He waited, ready to jump back at any time. A fist had yet to connect with his face. "Good, good.".

Jigen sat up with a start after his head hit the grassy ground, some bags (mostly Fujiko's) following. "What the-" Before he could ask anything, the window was shut. It opened again just long enough for a note to fly out. "Explain later," he read out loud, scowling at the goofy little doodle Lupin had signed it with. He threw it to the ground in irritation. "Where are you going? Got a rich boyfriend to mooch off of and you didn't even invite us?" He finally got onto his feet, staring at Goemon who was still in blissful medidation.

Fujiko rolled her eyes. "There's a hotel a couple of blocks down. You coming?"

Jigen shrugged. He just wanted to get back to sleep. He started after her, dragging his samurai friend along.

Takeshi reappeared with a calm look. Noone would be able to tell he had just ransacked the place to hide anything he would need to extra well. After Zenigata entered, Takeshi led him to a sofa. The man went out of sight again to grab a beer before taking a seat across from the inspector. "So Zenigata-san, tell me a little about yourself."

Jigen took a look behind him. "Where'd she go?" Growling, he had the feeling he would need a nice cigarette and lit one up before continuing to pull Goemon along. Even for something as simple as finding a hotel, he couldn't trust Fujiko.

The woman in question was gazing with narrow eyes at a displeasing display of behavior. He had thrown them out for _Zenigata_? They had come for jewels, not to socialize with the people trying to catch them. Lupin was confident, sure, but this was going too far. She would get her beauty sleep first, but someone had some explaining to do.

"Where are we?"

Jigen blinked. Goemon hadn't moved an inch from his meditating position. Could have been aware the whole time for all he knew. "Hotel. Got kicked out for some reason." It was _a_ hotel. Probably not the one Fujiko meant, although then again... Jigen wasn't sure he wanted to tell Goemon they were at a love hotel, though. "Just go to sleep or whatever." Sometimes he doubted whether or not Goemon really slept.

"Where is my futon?" Goemon was now in a more relaxed position as he looked around for his sleeping place.

"There isn't one."

Goemon gave his surroundings a glare before going to take a seat next to the bed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Jigen muttered, getting a grunt in return.

The next morning, Zenigata turned over, sighing into his pillow. It was nice to sleep in a real bed. It wasn't a worn out old motel matress either, it was a good one. Although he didn't want to get up, he couldn't sleep in too late. He pushed himself up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Something was off, though. For one, he usually slept in his day clothing. Flushing, Zenigata realized he wasn't alone either. "Kyaaaaah!"


	2. Good Day Sunshine

"Ugh, what the- " Takeshi's face, with Lupin's underneath, froze up, the sleep well out of his eyes. Lupin cleared his throat, ready to put on Takeshi's voice. Fortunately, Zenigata didn't seem to have noticed the slip-up. Zenigata didn't seem like he would notice much at all, given that he looked to be freaking out, face buried in his hands. Lupin raised a hand to pull back mussed hair, hoping no part of his disguise had fallen out of place from sleep—or their 'activities' for that matter. "Zenigata….san." Lupin stared, wondering what he should do. It wasn't a common occurrence for him to wake up next to someone who obviously was not used things like one-night stands. "Was I that bad?" He would be hitting himself for that one later, no doubt, but it was all he could think of.

Zenigata's head was aching, and not just from the effects of alcohol. He could hardly remember what had happened the night before, but at least one thing was clear. What could have compelled him to do such a thing, drunk or not, he would never know. What he knew was that he had to get out of there. Zenigata flipped off the bed, gagging from the stench that hit his nose. Not stopping to think, he grabbed his clothes and started to run out.

"Wait!" Lupin followed, hopping as he tried to put on his boxers while chasing after the inspector. Sure, it was a little backwards, but was that really how the old man treated someone after sleeping with them?

Fujiko, well rested and ready to confront that sneaky little monkey that had thrown her out, came to a halt when she caught sight of a certain hatted man across the street. Her eyes narrowed and she wasted no time in going to meet him. "Where were you?" she snapped, shoving down his hat. "I was waiting."

Jigen flicked the rim of his hat up. "Why don't you be more clear on where we're supposed to go? It was for the best anyway. At least this way, we didn't have to worry about being attacked in our sleep."

Fujiko rolled her eyes. "Right, because I had anticipated being kicked out. Where'd you stay, anyway?"

Jigen had a sinking feeling she was going to find out somehow. She wouldn't if he could help it, more because he had been able to glaze over the odd things Goemon had noticed about the place than anything. He didn't think Goemon would take well to knowing he had been staying in a love hotel. "We found a place… a hotel."

"Checked around. There aren't any." Needless to say, she had checked to see if he had gotten a room, wanting to scold him for making her wait the twenty or so minutes she had. "Unless… Did you stay at a _special_ hotel, Jigen?" Her lips curled up in a cruel show of amusement, one that was usually a warning sign.

Jigen groaned, eyes drifting off to the side. "We stayed at a hotel, okay?"

"I see. How was it, Goemon?"

Goemon knew something was weird with her, but didn't see where she was going with it. "It was… acceptable."

"Just acceptable, huh? That doesn't sound too good, Jigen." It was amazing how annoyed he was with her barely saying a thing. He was far too easy.

Jigen sighed. "Let's go find out what the hell's going on."

"With pleasure," Fujiko agreed, the mocking smile leaving her lips once he looked away.

Lupin sighed, arms hanging loose to his sides as he shuffled back inside. He could have chased Zenigata further, but he was supposed to be acting normal. It wasn't normal to go chase after someone who was close to a total stranger. Groaning, Lupin began to peel away his disguise. He would deal with Zenigata later. It was probably best Zenigata wasn't there, lest one of his partners in crime return. They did say not to mix business and pleasure. At the thought, his annoyance melted into a grin. Lupin would have been quite pleased with himself if not for Zenigata's bad reaction. But he was him, so he felt accomplished anyway. He didn't even need the Lupin good looks; the ol' Lupin charm was enough to wow the… well, guys. Lupin whistled as he slathered himself in bubbles. While he wasn't sure about Zenigata, _he_ could remember how much the inspector had enjoyed the night. It was a shame he had enough respect for the man not to go bragging about it. Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko… he could just imagine their faces. And Jigen would probably laugh once he stopped being pissed off. Goemon would avoid commenting, and Fujiko… actually, that was a scary thought. "Speak of the devil!" Lupin wiped a pile of lathered soap through his hair before stepping back, allowing the water to cascade down his very naked self. Needless to say, a suggestive pose accompanied this action. "What are you doing here? Couldn't wait?"

Fujiko glared at him the way only a women could. "I thought you might like to explain yourself. As soon as possible, of course." She was feeling generous, so she thought she would give him a chance to explain Zenigata being there before she let him have it.

"_Sure_, babe. Anything for you. Just give me a few minutes to primp and I'll be right out, 'kay?" Lupin had strength in quick thinking, but it never hurt to have a bit of time for it either.

Fujiko paused before muttering, "Fine," and walking out.

Lupin decided he'd have to look a little more sorry about throwing them out if he didn't want them to up and leave. All three of them could be moody like that at times… He needed them off his case so that he could try and find Zenigata again. He wasn't one to get overly-affected by everything, but he had the feeling his mind wouldn't be right until he did. Taking on a semi-serious expression, Lupin walked into the living room. "Hey, guys," he said with a wave, taking a seat. He flashed a sheepish grin before asking, "Have a good night?"

Jigen lifted his hat just enough to make some eye contact with him. "What the fuck?"

"Well, you see…" Perhaps he would only lie a little bit. If he went too fantastic with it—like it was in his head—they would see through it. "I had some unexpected business to attend to. Any disturbance at all would have made a rift in it, so I couldn't chance talking or taking too much time, but you guys understand, right?"  
Jigen's look said he didn't, but he was going to leave it alone because he assumed Lupin had a good reason for it. Plus there was a chance he didn't want to know.

Goemon sat in contemplation, unable to understand why Lupin as unable to place sufficient trust in the three of them.

Fujiko raised a brow, staring as if expecting further information. When it was not given, she shrugged. "Is that why you had Z-"

"Oh, I forgot!" Lupin said suddenly in a raised voice. "Fujiko, I got you a present!" He ran out of the room to rummage through his things. It was not shocking that someone had found out honesty, but why did she know! _Aha!_ He took a necklace from under his bed. Diamonds and rubies draped down like- well like diamonds and rubies! It was totally Fujiko's taste. Hustling back into the living room, he held it out to her. "Fujiko-_chan_, I hope you like it! Why don't you wear it for our date tomorrow, huh? I'm going to go do more research on that museum so that we may steal the item within it, okay? Seeya!"

The strange, nervous speech confirmed that JIgen probably did not want to know. The guy knew better than to keep quiet if he was in trouble, so Jigen was not going to touch it. He was, in fact, going to go look into that museum. Someone had to. Goemon nodded in his direction. Boy did the samurai have a freaky ability to read minds.

Fujiko had half a mind to follow, but in truth, she had an appointment with another interested party. They were just some dinky thieves who wanted to out-do Lupin, but at that point, they almost seemed more likely to come through with it.

Sorry if it's too much filler. I promise the next chapter will have more romance! And some JigenxGoemon, but only because you guys asked so nicely for it


End file.
